The subject matter of this application is related to or includes subject matter in common with the inventor's U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 12/624,621, 12/622,100, 12/318,471, 12/318,470, 12/318,473, 12/292,153, 12/232,505, 12/232,035, 12/149,963, 12/149,964, 12/073,095, 12/073,889, 12/007,076, 12/003,691, 12/003,809, 11/806,711, 11/806,285, 11/806,284, 11/566,322, 11/527,628, 11,527,629, 11/498,874, 12/545,992, 12/806,711, 12/806,285, 12/806,284, 12/566,322, 12/527,628, 12/527,629, 12/527,631, 12/502,661, 11/498,881, 11/255,981, 11/184,771, 11/152,063, 11/094,215, 11/092,742, 11/092,741, 11/094,156. 11/094,155. 10/954,189, 10/902,123, 10/883,719, 10/883,747, 10/341,519, 12/545,992, 12/292,580, 12/710,918, 12/710,561, and 12/711,456.
The above-listed related applications apply physics and optics theory to provide LED lights for outdoor or indoor applications that are powered by alternating current (AC) or direct current (DC) from an electric cord and plug, battery, transformer, or solar or other power source to create a plurality of LED light beams that illuminate close areas and in arrangements incorporating projection means, remote areas. The present invention also utilizes these principles and may further incorporate other features described in the above-listed applications, such as the inclusion of more than one light source, more than one function, more than one optics means, and/or more than one projection means as well as the utilization of power saving and cost saving concepts.
The current invention offers improvements that are especially useful for a security light, power fail light, evacuation light, but that are also suitable for any other indoor light or outdoor lighting powered by home electricity, a battery power source, or another power source and that provides illumination for a plurality of areas illumination from a single LED light device having a predetermined brightness, color, and/or size and relatively low cost. In particular, the LED light device of the current invention may include one or more of the following features:    (1) The LED light device of the present invention may include more than one projection arrangement in a single geometric unit. The geometric unit is a light assembly including parts that may be selected from LED means, optics means, lens means, focus adjustment means, container means, position and orientation means, tubular means, sealing means, mechanical construction means, groove means, openings, cutouts, windows, and plastic means to cause the LED light means to emit light beams to desired distance and provide area illumination with a desired brightness, size, color, function, and performance.    (2) The geometric unit(s) of the LED light device may have the features, functions, and construction of a security light, power fail light, or any other indoor or outdoor light.    (3) The projection function(s) of the LED light device enable the light to be visible at a desired distance so without the need for super power or high power LEDs that waste a lot of energy. The conventional light device normally offers illumination from the said LED light source to a limited distance such as 10 feet (3 meters). Currently, illumination over a longer distance is required, such as 30 feet (10 meters), the only way is to add a super or high power LED, such as a 1 Watt, 3 Watt, 5 Watt or more higher power LED. The light device of the present invention can illuminate at a distance of 30 feet without using such a high power LED.    (4) The current invention applies projection theory to an optics lens and related parts to area lighting from a geometric-unit over a predetermined distance so that, for example, a geometric-unit hung on the top of garage door can project light to a far away driveway, fence, garden walls, or mail box with three-position light illumination, but without illuminating the areas surrounding the garage door or the location around the geometric-unit. Thus, the light device can project the light through appropriate optics means to provide illumination of remote locations using LED light sources that need less power.    (5) The inclusion of more than one projection function in one geometric-unit means that the geometric-unit can project light to more than one distant area for illumination.    (6) The inclusion of more than one projection function in one geometric-unit also means that each of the projection means can change its relative position or orientation so people can aim the projection means in different directions. These position or orientation changeable features are highly advantageous and not available in conventional LED light devices.
(7) Adjusting or changing the position or orientations of different projection means can be achieved by using plastic means, a groove, openings, windows, and/or cutouts for each of the projection means.    (8) The current invention may also provide one LED light device having a plurality of illumination areas, but in which the number of illumination areas need not be the same as the number of geometric-units because each geometric-unit already has a plurality of projection means to provide a plurality of projection functions. Currently marked LED lamp assemblies only offer one illumination area so that each LED assembly (as opposed to LED device) can only have one illumination area that is not a distinct or separate area). In contrast, the current invention can have one LED light device with two geometric-units, each geometric-unit having three projection means for a total, in one LED light device, of 2×3=6 projection functions through six projection means to illuminate six remote areas.    (9) The current invention can also illuminate near-by or surrounding areas to maintain conventional LED features, thereby providing current market unit functions in addition to, for example, illumination of six different remote areas to offer people more safety and more location illumination.    (10) In the preferred geometric-units with multiple projection means, the LED(s) of each projection means can be turned-on or turned-off under control of a switch. For example, in the case of two geometric-units with three projection means having one or more LEDs inside, each projection means can be turned on or off by individual switches so that if people only want to illuminate 5, 4, 3, 2, or 1 distant-areas, they can simply turn off rest of 1, 2, 3, 4, or 5 of the projection means.    (11) The LED light device having more than one projection means per geometric-unit can use circuit means to cause the LED(s) to turn on and function as a night light, power fail light, emergency light, motion sensor light, flash light, any indoor lighting, any outdoor lighting, or any transportation equipment lighting (for car, truck, boat, vessel, or airplane), and may incorporate any one or more of a sensor means, switch means, motion sensor, movement sensor, flood sensor, humidity sensor, earthquake sensor, power failure sensor, sound sensor, photo sensor, and/or power saving circuit (for example the circuit described in the inventor's previous patent applications using rapid flashing to provide a persistence of vision effect so that eyes cannot tell that the light is flashing while achieving power saving).    (12) The projection means of the preferred embodiments may have specifications that allow the plurality of the projection means and its parts to freely move or change position or orientation to provide a variety of projection functions.    (13) Each of the projection means of the preferred embodiments can provide a different projection distance, brightness, illumination area size, color, and/or light intensity based on industrial requirements.    (14) The light device of the current invention may be powered by home electricity, battery power, a solar module, wind power, water power, chemical power, and/or manual/human power, with energy saving kits and proper accessories to enable the LED light device to be used anywhere.
In addition to the above-described features, the light device of the current invention may use numerous other conventional light device features, as well as the following features (A) to (K) described in other patent applications and patents of the current inventor:    A. The LED light device may include more than one optics means of the type described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/806,284, in which first LED elements are incorporated with an optics medium to cause the LED elements to provide good photometric area light illumination and act as night light.    B. The LED light device may include multiple light sources of the type described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/255,981, in which first and second LED elements are arranged in a matrix shape and face in at least one or multiple directions, and/or have one or more different positions, orientations, and/or locations, for example to enable some LEDs to act as a night light and some LEDs to act as an emergency light.    C. The LED light device may, as also described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/255,981, include first and second LED elements having a plurality of individual LEDs that face in more than one direction or have different locations, positions, or orientations.    D. The LED light device may further include one of a mechanical or electric switch having functions selected from on, off, auto, timer, time delay, flashing, partial on, partial off, partial flash, partial chasing, Partial random, partial fade-in and fade-out, duration of ON and OFF of each blinking function, power saving selection, blinking function selection, persistence of vision effects, blinking, on and off percentage of each blinking cycle, power saving setting or selection, group reset selection, or any LED light functions for a plurality of LEDs available from the marketplace.    E. The LEDs of the light device can be any type of LED specification, for example single multiple color LEDs, and the color or number of illuminated LEDs can be changed to provide different light functions by means of a controller, switch, and/or sensor means as described for example in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/806,285.    F. The LED light device may also include the multiple functions described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/806,285, including functions of an electrical outlet, air freshener, motion sensor, beacon light, warning light, chasing lights, flash light, bug repelling device, mosquito repelling device, mouse repelling device, and/or sonic repelling device.    G. The LED light device may also include additional LED or LEDs as disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/255,981 for indicating battery status, including low battery capacity, full capacity, or half capacity with preferred colors to indicate the status of the batteries, or show the device on duty status.    H. When the LED light device utilizes a persistence of vision effect, the flash timing should be faster than the eye response time of within 1/24 to 1/16 second to cause people to see a continuous light beam while reducing power consumption.    I. Preferably the flashing rate, if a persistence of vision effect is used, will be less than 1/48 second or a frequency of greater than 48 Hz.    J. The LED light device may includes batteries with a voltage higher than the LED trigger voltage, or batteries having a voltage lower than the LED trigger voltage while incorporating a voltage boosting electric circuit to raise the battery voltage up to the LED trigger voltage.    K. The LED light device may utilize circuit means, conductive means, electric components parts and accessories, switch means, sensor means, an integrated circuit (IC), or a micro controller to connect with a conventional market-available power source to make the LED or LEDs turn on and turn off to achieve a predetermined function, effects, duty cycle, color, or brightness.